The Grim Invasion of Zim
by Mad-Trigger-Happy10
Summary: When a terrible accident happens, 2 worlds will collide and the ultimate battle between evil vs evil will take place. Please R
1. the great rift

The Grim Invasion of Zim

Chapter 1: The great rift

Note: There is a little congrats to Aqua Teen Hunger Force in the end.

It was just an average day at endsville elementary. The teachers were lazy; the cafeteria food was crawling with diseases, principal Goodvibes was chasing delinquents, the bathrooms were filled with germs, the bullies were beating the snot of the losers and the grim reaper was taking some poor sap's soul.

"So dos' mega wedgies and swirlies finally got to ya eh Pud'n?" said Grim who was looking at a sheet of paper. Pud'n had just walked out of a toilet stall suffering from the beating of his life. "Why Grim! Why must the good die young!" said Pud'n as he started to break down and cry.

"Why does everybody ask me dis question?" said Grim in a very annoyed tone. "It's because the good are filled wit sniveling wimps and babies like you!" he said as he raised his scythe. With that done and out of the way he cut a portal through the fabric of time and space. "Now get in der! I'm missin' me favorite show." He said. Pud'n had started taking small steps towards the portal until Grim pushed him in and the hole closed.

Billy, who had just finished using a toilet, had walked out of a stall. "Hey Grim!" he said in his usual idiotic tone. "Hey Billy…" said Grim in a pessimistic tone. "Hey Grim, can ask a favor of you?" said Billy.

"Not now, I have a show to watch! I'm already at least 2 minutes late!" said Grim as he was about to rush out of the school.

"oh c'mon Grim, pleeeeease?" said Billy. "No!" said Grim. "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?" Said Billy in a high pitched tone. "For da the last time NO! Don't you have anyone else to bother? Said Grim." Billy then eyes widened and he began to sob. "Oh no, not the puppy dog eyes!" said Grim with a frown on his face. Billy began to quiver his lip. "grrrrr fine-" said Grim interrupted by Billy's loud "YEAAH!"

The bell rang and they finally walked out of the bathroom and through the hallways as Billy explained what he wanted. "So Grim, you remember that time when I was captured by those radioactive super chickens that if were to escape would cause the end of the world and that scientist guy got -" "Yes, yes I remember." Interrupted Grim. "Well I was wondering if you could summon giant super radioactive ultra space zombie chicken from another dimension." "What! Billy, wasn't that experience enough to get it through your thick skull that chickens will inevitable eat you alive?" Said Grim as they approached the exit. Billy just scratched his head saying "no not really."

"There you are!" said a familiar but unwelcoming voice. "Hey Mandy!" said Billy. "What took you so long?" she said in her usual commanding tone.

"Eh sorry. Billy wanted me to summon a giant super radioactive ultra space zombie chicken from another dimension." Said Grim.

"Billy, wasn't that experience enough to get it through your thick skull that-" "Tried that, didn't work." Interrupted Grim. "Yeah, Hehehe! So will you do it?" said Billy. "hmm a space chicken could bring this disgustingly sunny day to disaster and chaos." Said Mandy who was interested in seeing the city in peril.

"So are ya huh? Are ya are ya are ya are ya are ya are ya are ya?" asked Billy in rapid session. "Fine!" said Grim. "But summoning a giant space chicken from another dimension is going to take a lot of work. It may even kill everyone in town before were done." He cautioned. "Shut up and do it." Said Mandy. Grim grumbled but decided to ignore the comment. With that they went to Billy's house.

The "skool" bell had rang shortly after Ms. Bitters lesson on how a bush would cause the end of the world. "hmph a feeble shrub believes he can end this planet's existence before I? The mighty Zim!" said Zim as he left the classroom.

He walked out of the building but stopped on the steps knowing Dib would soon come ranting on how Zim should give up on his mission or how he hopes Zim's autopsy would be called "The Dib Experiment." And as predicted Dib arrived. "Jealous that one of the Earth's own resources are doing a better job than you?" he said as he followed Zim to the sidewalk. Zim turned around and exclaimed in an angered tone "you use this time now to say anything you need to Dib worm! Because by tomorrow I will have reduced this planet to nothing but dust!" said Zim as Gir flew by. He got on his back and they flew back to base.

In the laboratory, Zim had immediately began work on a new tool. He had worked all day on it carefully placing each piece in it's place. Gir spent the day eating taco dogs and making cheap prank calls.

By the time tomorrow came it was complete. "Yes it is COMPLETE! Now I will be able to eliminate every creature on this planet!" said Zim happy with the fruits of his labor. Gir came down slurping a cole slow shake. "Gir, witness the machine that will bring the destruction of mankind." Said Zim as he revealed his invention. He showed Gir a pair of gloves. "Those are nice mittens master. I wanna play in the snow!" said Gir. "No Gir! These are a pair of inter-dimensional gloves! They will allow me to control space and time and compress energy." Said Zim. "awwwe, I wanted a new piggy friend." Said Gir.

Zim had contacted The Tallest. "My tallest I bring to you great news!" said Zim excitedly. The tallest traded glances and tallest red said "look Zim, I think it's time we told you-" "That I am the greatest Irken invader in existence?" interrupted Zim. "No that your-" said tallest red who was again interrupted. "Thank you my tallest but I already know of my achievement which I will be achieving today." Said Zim nonsensically. Before the tallest could start again Zim cut off communications and immediately exited the house and Gir followed in his dog costume.

Zim didn't even bother to put his own he was so sure of victory. As he walked through town entering the center all he could hear were people screaming "ahhhhhhh alien!" or "call the FBI" with a few "and the best part was… holy crap an alien!" Zim reached the center of the town in the street and watched as cars swerved and crashed into hydrants. Dib who was across the street with Gaz ran up to Zim and exlaimed "ahahahaha I knew you would except defeat! Soon you will be in area 51 and will be forgotten behind closed doors." "What is that idiot doing?" said Gaz who was playing her new game slave 5.0. The police and FBI soon arrived. "Yes, let the apes gather!" said Zim. Gir, despite the commotion waved at all the people who gathered. "IT ENDS NOW!" exclaimed Zim as he raised his gloves and started to charge power. "oooh is that a remix!" said Gir.

Billy had laid down a group of candles on the design that grim had carved into the street and Mandy lit them. A majority of endsville had gathered to see what all the nice designs were about. "Hey is the circus coming to town?" asked Harold in the crowd. An old man replied "I think there trying to find were they put there dentures."

Grim had cleared his throat and raised his scythe and said "by the power of the mortals of this world and creatures of the hell I command thee super omega chicken, arise!" He began charging his scythe with power. "Arise chicken! ARISE!" said Grim as he began to cut a portal open.

* * *

At this moment Zim had finished charging his gloves and at the same moment and same place(dimensionally speaking) had slammed his fist screaming "NOW DIE!" as he created his own portal. Dib looked at him and said "you idiot what ever your planing you'll be caught in it to!" Zim had thought for a minute and said "oh yeah." The portals being activated in the same area caused a pull between dimension. Both Earths were coming closer and closer breaking the dimensional boundaries. The people in each world had started to panic. The rift grew larger and larger until there was an explosion. 


	2. the twist between dimensions

Chapter 2: the twist between dimensions 

Note: I will make 2 endings for this fic. One in TGAOBAM section and one in the IZ section. And don't flame me because of the name ofthis chapter. I had a hard time thinking of a new chapter title.

* * *

After the explosion, everything was covered in smoke. Zim had stood up and brushed of the debris on his shirt. "Stupid inter-dimensional gloves!" he said trying to discover where he was. "Who even invented them?" He then took out a device from his PAK and tried to locate Gir. "GIR! GIIIR! Gir come pick up your master now!" he said but to no avail. 

He then heard a voice. "Grim? Mandy? Dad? Irwin? Super radioactive ultra space zombie chicken from another dimension? Anybody?" The voice rambled on nonsensically. Naturally Zim figured it was Gir. But before Zim moved the voice found him.

"There you are super omega chicken!" It said. "Hideous earth child, I am not this "super omega chicken" you speak of!" Billy had stared at him for a while which bewildered Zim. Eventually Billy said "hey wait a minute! You're not my super radioactive ultra space zombie chicken from another dimension!" "uh yeah I just said-" "just nothin'! You're a dirty alien, and my mom said that I shouldn't talk to dirty aliens because…" Billy interrupted Zim with his talk about his mom's lessons.

Zim ignored what he was saying and started to examine this specimen. "Hm you're like no other human I've ever seen." He said as he pulled out a scanner from his PAK. "Hmm apparently the only thought process that takes place in your body is inside this strange protruding appendage." He said as he pulled off Billy's nose. "Detachable too." "Hey that's my nose!" said Billy as he grabbed it and immediately swallowed it whole.

(Hmm this monkey just may make a good slave replacement for Gir.) He thought to himself. "Filthy earth child state your name!" said Zim in a commanding tone. "My name is Billy Mr. alien." Said Billy in a friendly tone. "My name is Zim. Currently I am missing my original slave so in the mean time you will be my replacement. In the time you will be kissing my superior feet you will address me as "master" understood." Said Zim in a general like style.

"Mmm I don't know…" said Billy. "Work with me or I'll destroy you." Said Zim nonchalantly. "Okay. This is going to be fun!" Said Billy. "Excellent hehe ahahahaha ahahahaha…" laughed Zim maniacally. Billy soon started laughing as well in the same tone. Soon after much laughter Zim said "now enough laughter. Let us find our way through this smog." "Okay masta Zim dude!" said Billy as he follows Zim.

* * *

Grim was still coughing and trying to find his way through the smoke. "Damn dat boy and damn all the chickens in the universe." Said Grim as he used his scythe as a fan to move the smog. He eventually saw a dark figure and approached it saying "Mandy?" When he got close enough he saw a girl with purple hair and a skull on the black dress she was wearing playing a videogame.

"Oh that's a woman for you! They can find time for a makeover even in a catastrophic explosion!" said Grim. "Hey quiet I'm on level twenty-two and if I-" Gaz said before realizing who it was talking, "You're the Grim reaper!" she said.

"Yeah! Don't you remember you won me in a bet and now I'm your best friend forever and have to do everyting you say." Said Grim. Despite not remembering any of this Gaz said "um riiight." Knowing the Grim reaper was at her every command for once Gaz made a wicked smile.

"Listen, I need you to-""Oh c'mon child! At least let me find out where we are." Grim interrupted her. Gaz shook her fist but eventually said "fine I guess…" with that Grim continued searching through the mist.

* * *

Mandy shook her head and rose from the ground. Looking at the fog around her it was clear that the summoning failed. "Well once again Billy's stupid wish caused mayhem. I guess I better find him and Grim before they hurt themselves." 

She said as she began walking through the smoke. A few minutes after wandering through the debris, she heard a voice call "Mandy?" She at first thought it was Billy but soon realized that it was from it. "Oh my dear sweet Mandy! Are you hurt?" Irwin said as he jumped to her feet. "Please, let me kiss your wounds to heal them." He said as he began to kiss her hand. She was about to punch his lights out but then noticed another voice.

"Gaz? Gaz!" the voice said as it got closer. "There you are Gaz. I could recognize that dark aura anywhere." The voice said revealing itself to be Dib recently recovering from the explosion. "Hey did you change your… hey who is this dork!" he said in looking at Irwin in disgust.

"Who is this nerd yo?" said Irwin rising to his feet.

"That's my sister you're harassing!" Dib said.

"You have a brother yo?" Irwin asked Mandy. "No I don't. I don't even know who this dweeb is!" she said.

"Oh come on how can you not remember who I am!" Dib said Disappointed. "You threaten me everyday, tell me how stupid I am and-" said Dib who was knocked out by Irwin's fist. "She says she doesn't know who you are! I suggest you go back to whatever basement you crawled out of yo!" said Irwin shaking his fist. Dib got back on his feet and said in rage "okay fat boy, now you've asked for it!" "Bring it on yo! Bring it on!" Irwin said. Dib then assaults Irwin and they begin fighting. Mandy simply walked away uttering the word "degenerates."

* * *

Gir laid flat on his stomach and observed his surroundings. He had gained consciousness a while ago, he just liked the floor. After a few hours of lying on the floor, an overweight man came into focus. 

The man revealed itself to be Harold, recently recovered from the explosion. "Billy? Where are yooooou?" cried Harold. "oh no! My son is lost and there's no one to feed him or change him when he… hey that's a cool dog!" he said looking at Gir who had just stood up. "Hey you're just a lost little fella aren't you." Harold said.

"I'm a Chihuahua! Feed Me!" said Gir. "You talk too, wow!" said Harold. "How would you like to come home with me?" Gir stared at him for a while and eventually said "OKAY!" After this the smoke had finally cleared and it just so happened that they were right in front of Harold's home. While walking inside Gir started singing the doom song. "Hey that's a catchy tune right there." Harold said. He then started singing the song as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Note: I decided to give up naming the chapters so here it is chapter 3. I do not own the grim adventures of Billy and Mandy or invader Zim. That would be Maxwell Atoms and Jhonen Vasquez

* * *

Grim and Gaz had traveled through the fog for a while clearing it away until they reached Mandy's house.

"Ah finally, let's go watch some T.V. Who knows how much I've missed already." Grim said.

"Finally, now then I want you to-" Gaz began until she was interrupted by Grim.

"Oh come on girl! Has dis whole t'ing taught you nothing? Let's lay off the request for awhile huh?" Grim whined.

Gaz clenched her fist and grounded her teeth, but eventually replied "fine, but next time you'll do as I say or so help me…" Gaz said in a sadistic tone.

"Okay…gulp" Grim replied as they walked in.

* * *

"Hey Gladys!" Harold said as he entered the kitchen with Gir on his head. "Look what the cat dragged in!" he said, lifting Gir of his head.

"Hi old Lady!" Gir screamed.

"Harold, haven't I told you how much I hate dogs!" Gladys scolded as she stirred her stew.

"Aw but look at him he's so cute." Harold said.

"Well…" Gladys started.

"Thanks! I'll be on the can." Harold said as he dropped Gir and headed for the bathroom.

"But you left your filthy mutt here." Gladys said as she pointed to were Gir fell, but the 'mutt' was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he-" Gladys said as she looked frantically around. She turned just in time to see Gir tasting her soup.

"Foooooooood." Gir purred as he dunked his head in the pot.

"AHHHHHHH!" Gladys screamed as she slammed the pot on the floor with Gir still in it. She then pulled a flamethrower out of a cabinet and burned Gir alive.

Mandy walked inside in just enough time to see the arson. "Uhhhh, Billy's mom?" Mandy said in a confused tone.

"Oh Mandy your just in time, can you do me a favor and throw this disgusting dog out for me?" Gladys said as she left the room.

Mandy decided not to ask and slowly walked up to the burned pot. Suddenly Gir popped out of his dog suit, his eyes red with obedience. "Gir reporting for duty sir!" Gir said..

"Gir?" Mandy said. "What kind of dog is this?"

"Gir reporting for duty sir!" Gir repeated.

"Duty huh?" Mandy said with interest.

* * *

"Are you almost done Earth monkey." Zim said as Billy took a wiz behind a bush.

"No it's pronounced Biiiiilly and yes I am." Billy said as he zipped his pants.

"Aha take that feeble shrub; you thought you could destroy the planet before me!" Zim said in glee.

"Now then Billy, I am in need of a base so I may repair my interdimen…I mean mittens." Zim lied.

"Where is the place you call home? He inquired.

"Oh its right there, wanna meet my parents?" Billy said pointing to his house beyond the bush twigs.

"No NO! It is very important that no one knows what I am." Zim said as he put on his disguise.

"So if asked my name is uhhhh…Bobby is that understood?" Zim said.

"Crystal clear Zi… uh I mean Booobbyyyy hehehe!" Billy giggled.

"SILENCE! Onward to the base!" Zim commanded.

* * *

As they entered they witnessed Mandy and Gir sitting on the couch eating pizza.

"Hey Gir, go get me a soda!" Mandy order.

"WOOOHOOO!" Gir shouted as he flew into the kitchen and flew back into the living room with a soda he delivered to Mandy.

"Hey what is this?" Zim questioned. "GIR! Come serve your master and leave this human pig to do its own bidding.

"OKAY!" Gir said as he flew into the kitchen and brought Mandy another slice of pizza.

"Billy who is this dweeb?" Mandy questioned.

"This is Bobby, not the one who tried to steal you, grim my parent's and my entire life who I threw into a portal to another dimension bobby bobby." Billy said in rapid session. "Just Bobby."

"Yes the same Bobby that will crush you all… I mean I'm human!" Zim said.

Mandy got off the sofa and gave Zim a nice long glare. Zim began to break out in a cold sweat.

"And why does he have green skin?" Mandy inquired.

"Because he lots and lots of bugs!" Billy said.

"That's an alien." Mandy said.

"NOOO…wait yeah your right." Billy said.

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" Zim said.

"GIR! Come to your master!" Zim said pointing to Gir.

"Wait a second." Gir said as he disgustingly finished the last slice of pizza. He then jump of the couch and walked to Mandy.

"Gir what's wrong with you?" Zim said as he looked inside Gir's head.

"I gots pizza in my head!" Gir replied.

"No wonder, you must have been severely damaged and reset your programming to follow this earth slob." Zim said closing the latch on Gir's head.

"Okay I'm already sick of him, Billy who is he really?" Mandy asked while grabbing Billy by the neck.

"He's my new friend master Zim from outer space." Billy replied.

"Master?" Mandy said.

"Yes he is my slave minion as well as this robot and you will hand both to me, BOBBY….uh I mean ZIM!" Zim said.

"I don't know what planet you come from or for what reason Billy trust you, but I am the only master here!" Mandy said as she clenched her fist.

"Clearly you are mistaken human scum!" Zim said. "I am the superior race, I am the superior master and I will rule this planet whether or not some earth boy gets in the way or not!"

"I'm a girl!" Mandy said.

"YOU LIE, YOU DIRTY LIAR!" Zim said.

"Come Billy, there is much work to be done!" Zim said as he grabbed Billy and ran out the door. "Oh and Gir your dead to me." Zim said as he peaked back into the house.

"By Bobby." Gir said right before putting his feet into his mouth and rolling around the room.

"I don't think so Zim." Mandy said as she grabbed Gir.

"Come on Gir, you're going to meet one of my good friends." Mandy said sadistically.

"Yeah were going to meet king piggy!" Gir said.

Mandy put her hands on her head. "You're almost as bad as Billy." She said as she left the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This is the longest chapter of anything I've written. Please read and review i can't stress that review part enough.

* * *

"We're going to meet the piggy king; we're going to meet the piggy king…" Gir chanted.

Mandy decided to ignore this and pulled out her cell phone.

"Ooooooo, that's a cool piggy phone." Gir said as Mandy dialed a number.

"Would you shut up!?" Mandy said as it rang.

"Yeah, I have a job for you." Mandy said to the person on the other line. "Get here as fast as you can.

Soon Hoss Delgado arrived in his large jeep.

"Okay show me where the golrag is, cause he's about to get a good taste of ectoplasm." He said with his arm cannon at the ready. He then shot some in his mouth. "It's homemade too."

"Sweet Cranberry butter!" Hoss exclaimed looking at Gir. "What kind of Robot are you? If you're working for the golrag you better fess up, or your mom may get a very depressing phone call!"

"Yah I'm doomed!" Gir said.

"There is no golrag you idiot!" Mandy said.

"Oh, that's disappointing." Hoss said retracting the cannon for his metal hand.

"I called you because there some stupid alien that needs extermination." Mandy said.

"An alien! Man I haven't killed me a good alien since the war of the space cows versus the fartslugs from Pluto!" Hoss exclaimed. "Where is he?"

"Since Billy's with him he most likely went to my house." Mandy said.

"Let's roll!" Hoss said as he, Mandy and Gir hopped into the jeep and drove off.

* * *

Zim had slowed down and dropped Billy as he tried to catch his breath.

"That was fun, do it again." Billy said jumping up and down.

"No Billy! Now I need you to scan this area for any abandoned houses we can use as a base!" Zim said.

"Do him ala whose a what?" Billy idiotically inquired.

"Shoot! That's right you're not a robot, grrr…curse that dirty little… human…slime." Zim wined as he kicked the ground.

"We can use Mandy's house as a base." Billy suggested. "Her parent's aren't home most of the time because they can't bear being in the same room as her."

"Excellent! Onward to this…_Mandy_'s house." Zim said.

* * *

Dib and Irwin were still fighting when Dib saw Zim and Billy running towards Mandy's house.

"ZIM!" Dib exclaimed after getting Irwin off him.

"Well if it isn't the Dib worm being mutilated by a fellow monster." Zim said.

"Wow look at the size of his head!" Billy shouted.

"What scheme have you planned this time?" Dib inquired.

"One plan that not even your beastly enormous cranium can possibly understand, which is why I need an idiot to help me achieve my goal!" Zim said pointing to Billy.

"Hey, do you get Cartoon Network with that!" Billy inquired pointing to Dib's head.

"I get it! You sucked out his brain so you can use his empty skull as an incubator for some alien parasite." Dib deduced. "Now that's low."

"Uh…actually he came like this." Zim said as Billy began picking his nose.

"Oh." Dib said.

"Now onward to victory Billy!" Zim said as they began running once more. "I'll crush you and that blonde boy you're in cahoots with."

"Blonde boy?" Dib pondered.

"He means Mandy, yo." Irwin said.

"You…mean…Gaz…right?" Dib said.

"NO, for the last time her name is Mandy!" Irwin shouted in rage.

"So if that was someone else, than where is Gaz?" Dib questioned to himself. "I bet Zim captured her too and using her to test his alien technology." He concluded. "Well not if I have anything to say about it!" he exclaimed.

"Are you talking to yourself, yo?" Irwin inquired as Dib continued to ramble to himself.

"You, maybe you can help me." Dib said pointing to Irwin.

"No way, yo!" Irwin refused. I don't care what some green kid wants to do. "

"But that green kid is endangering us all!" Dib said.

"Huh! Even Mandy" Irwin gasped.

"Uhhhh…yes even Mandy, so you have to help me!" Dib exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll do it for Mandy!" Irwin shouted to the skies.

"Okaaay." Dib said in confusion. "And they call me weird."

* * *

"Okay that's it, times up." Gaz said as she got off the couch.

"Hold on, dis is da best part!" Grim said getting excited.

At this point, Gaz's fury was beyond the last straw. She walked up to the T.V and gave a swift kick. Suddenly, the T.V. burst into flames and fell apart.

"Hey I was watching that!" Grim said irate.

Gaz then grabbed him by the robe.

"You're going to do as I say or so help me I'll tear your boney butt in half and eat my cereal out of your cracked skull!" Gaz said with blood red eyes.

Grim only gulped in terror as they walked outside.

* * *

"Now I want you to conjure-" Gaz managed to say before Hoss's Jeep rammed into the house.

"What now?" Gaz inquired as she watched the truck burst in flames.

Billy and Zim arrived shortly.

"Huh? What's all this?" Zim inquired. "You said that this house was abandoned!" he said grabbing Billy by the shirt.

"Well sometimes I just say stuff Hehehe." Billy giggled. "Hi Grim!" He exclaimed.

"Billy! What is all dis about?" Grim inquired. "And who's da green kid?"

"Okay, where is the alien, I'll squash his squeetilyspooch all over the floor." Hoss said jumping out of the hole in the wall with Mandy following soon after.

"Not Hoss Delgado!" Grim said holding his head. "Wait a minute, is that Mandy?"

"There he is!" Mandy said pointing to Zim.

"Who me? I'm just a normal earth boy." Zim said as Hoss held his ectoplasmic cannon in his face.

"Oh, well if you see an alien, tell him I'm comin' for his explosive fartsack!" Hoss said.

"He's the alien you dimwit." Mandy said to the buffoon.

"YOU LIE!" Zim exclaimed. "He is the alien, just look at his hair." Zim said pointing to Mandy.

Hoss inspected Mandy for a minute.

"You can't possibly believe him, I mean he's green for crying out loud!" Mandy said.

"I don't know that is an odd headband for a boy." Hoss said with a finger on his chin.

"I'M A GIRL!" Mandy exclaimed.

"And she is gender confused." Zim said.

"You're going down alien scum!" Hoss said pointing to Mandy.

"It's amazing how easily humans are able to be controlled." Zim said to himself. "If it's this easy, then I can make an army of humans to help me conquer the humans, then I can annihilate the humans who helped me destroy the humans!" Zim planned. "Once again my brilliance shines!

"You got that right master Zimo!" Billy agreed.

Suddenly the jeep in the hole burst out and ran over Hoss.

"Yah! I'm a pizza!" Gir said behind the wheel.

Dib and Irwin appeared on the scene.

"NO WE'RE TOO LATE!" Dib exclaimed.

"And now my idiot brother is here! I can't take it anymore!" Gaz said annoyed at this showcase of stupidity.

"For once I agree with you…whoever you are." Grim said.

"Your going to take me somewhere were we won't get interrupted!" Gaz demanded.

"Why should I!" Grim questioned.

"Because if you don't, I think I'll have a new friend for my man eating robots." Gaz said sadistically.

Grim immediately opened a portal and they both walked through.

"Gaz wait!" Dib said.

"Get back here bonehead!" Mandy commanded. But they had already entered the portal.

"Dammit!" Mandy said in fury. Hoss finally rose from the ground in a daze.

"Large, meat filled human, how would you like to assist me in destroy all huma…aliens." Zim inquired.

"Sure as long as I get to kick as much alien butt as I please!" Hoss replied.

"Excellent!" Zim said. "BILLY!" Zim shouted.

"Yes master zlim shady?" Billy idiotically responded.

"Do you know any other places were there are no humans?" Zim questioned.

"The mall should be closed by now!" Billy suggested.

Zim pushed Gir out of the jeep as he, Billy and Hoss entered.

"NO!" Dib said as the car started to warm up. "I won't let you get away with this Zim!"

"Your too late Dib worm, you've failed!" Laughed Zim.

The car drove off leaving nothing but Zim's maniacal laughter and exhaust, both of which entered hurt Dib mentally and physically.

"Well at least they didn't hurt you my dear sweet Mandy." Irwin said giving Mandy a bear hug.

She immediately punched his lights out.

"Gir get over here!" Mandy ordered.

"Yes my lord!" Gir said, body glowing red.

"Follow those idiots!" Mandy said as she climbed on Gir's back.

"Wait! You have to take me with you!" Dib said. "I want to put a stop to him too."

"Get lost!" Mandy said .

"Please, Mandy let me follow you to the end of the world!" Irwin said getting on his hands and knees.

"Okay you can come as long as he doesn't follow me." Mandy said.

"Okay sure." Dib said as he pulled out a small device. "It's a good thing I always keep an instant motorcycle in my pocket." He said as he tossed it down.

It then became a motorcycle.

"Let's go." Dib said as he hopped on. The three of them left.

"What about me yo?" Irwin shouted. "I can't run that fast yo!" he said as began to chase the them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Read and review please!

* * *

Grim and Gaz arrived in the mall after exiting the portal. All the lights were off and the stores were closed. 

"Are you sure no one is going to bother us here?" Gaz inquired.

"I'm positive, it's Sunday so the mall closed early." Grim replied.

"Good, now I want you to make-" Gaz managed to say before a voice was heard.

"A warm cell for you? As you wish." The voice said.

"What was dat?" Grim inquired. Suddenly the stores were barricaded large garage doors. Sirens went of and farm animal robots rose from the ground.

"I am the guardian of the mall, the terror after closing." The voice said as a figure rose above the escalators.

"SERGANT SLAB RANKLE!" The man said revealing himself to be a large man in a militant outfit.

"YOU SAID NO ONE WAS HERE!" Gaz shouted, grabbing Grim by his bony neck with fire in her eyes.

"I don't…know who this guy is; he must be…the new lunatic in town." Grim managed to choke out.

"No one is going to harm these appliances or saw these logs while I'm around! NO BODY!" Slab Rankle screamed with insanity.

The pig robot then tangled Grim and Gaz with a metal tentacle from its nose.

Slab Rankle then examined his two victims as he came down the escalators.

"Wait a minute, I know you!" Slab said looking at Gaz. "You're the one that was terrorizing customers at the game store." Slab accused.

Gaz had thought for a moment.

* * *

It was an average day in this unnamed city of earth and Gaz was waiting in line for the next game slave: Game slave 5.0. 

"I don't see why I have to wait in line with you for this stupid game slave thing." Dib said who was with her at the time.

"Me either." Gaz said.

"I mean come on! There's an alien just waiting to destroy the earth and were here making our brains easier for his parasites to suck out. If you ask me…" Dib continued to ramble.

It didn't take long for Gaz to block him out. They were 4256th in line and it wasn't going much faster.

The next day, they were finally up.

"That'll be 520 dollars please." The clerk said.

"520 dollars! We don't have that kind of money." Dib exclaimed.

Gaz clenched her fist.

"Can you hurry up, there are other people waiting!" the clerk said pointing to the massive crowd of people behind them.

A disgustingly large man pushed the two kids out of the way.

"Give me all of the toooyeeez." The lethargic man said.

The clerk pulled out a calculator. "That'll be 208,000 dollars please."

The man pulled out a small piggy bank from his disgusting bulge and dumped a fortune on the counter. He then took all of the remaining Game Slaves 5.0s and was almost on his way until he was confronted by Gaz.

"'cuse me little girly. Me must go make other kiddies happy!" The large man said.

Gaz then pushed the man down, causing him to drop all the game devices and roll in to the crowd of people. Fires spontaneously started and people were jumping out windows.

All the Game slaves fell except one which Gaz took.

"Security help!" the clerk said after pressing a button under the counter. He then jumped out a window himself.

"Uhhhh I'm just going to pretend that never happened." Dib said as he and Gaz left the mall.

* * *

"Oh yeah." Gaz said nonchalantly. 

"YES, you thought you could get away didn't you? With that large fireworks show." Slab Rankle said.

"Fireworks show?" Grim wondered.

"Now that I have you in my clutches, I can bring SWEET justice to the mall." Slab said.

"Oh great, I knew I shouldn't of tried to summon that stupid chicken!" Grim said.

* * *

Zim and his team of dimwits drove at top speed as the mall came into view. 

"There it is!" Billy screamed.

"Excellent, Hoss take the ship into hyper space!" Zim command.

"Sure thing Bobby." Hoss said as he kicked the jeep into high gear.

Zim enjoyed a sandwich as his victory was within his reach.

Just then Dib, Gir and Mandy appeared in the rear view mirror.

"Hi mirror Mandy, big head boy and robot man." Billy said looking in the mirror.

"What!?" Zim said.

"Hi Mandy, big head boy and robot man!" Billy said looking at the pursuers behind them.

"Grrrr…Damn that no good, monster Dib and his blonde accomplice." Zim

said in fury

"Gir, fire lasers!" Mandy commanded.

"Salted Nuts!" Gir said as he began battering the jeep with, you guessed it salted nuts.

"Damn you Golrag!" Hoss said as he tried to avoid the nuts by swerving.

Soon cars began flying left and right. Mandy and Dib tried their best to avoid the oncoming vehicles.

"Wait for-" Irwin managed to say before getting slammed by a sedan.

"Hey, what's with all the dummies holdin' up the road?" Dracula said emerging from the car. "Dracula trying to get to the club."

"Grandpapa!" Irwin said also emerging from under the car.

"Not now, nerd kid. Dracula 'bout to break his cane on some dummies ass." Dracula said in fury.

"Take me with you yo!" Irwin begged.

"Hmmm…fine, just don't touch Dracula's magazines." Dracula said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the chase was still on as Gir switched to sandwich power. 

"Eat ectoplasm scourge from another dimension." Hoss said as he fired cannons of the green goo.

Sandwich and ectoplasm met with each shot.

"This is ridiculous, Gir fire the grappling hook." Mandy said.

"Yes my master!" Gir said, glowing red. He then fired a grappling hook.

It hit its target and pulled Gir and Mandy closer to the jeep.

"No, NO!" Zim screamed.

"Don't worry master zimoppio." Billy said. "I'll takes care of it!"

He then sucked in a lot of snot, and fired a massive blast of snot at Mandy and Gir.

"Yeah, we're gonna die!" Gir said.

Mandy jumped into the air to avoid the attack. Gir wasn't as lucky and he fell down the road.

Mandy then landed on Dib's motorcycle.

"Don't lose them!" She ordered.

Dib was able to get right along side the jeep.

"AHHHHHHH!" Zim screamed. "Billy take care of them!" Zim commanded.

Billy once again sucked in snot, but this time he made a snot slick. Dib was just able to make the motorcycle to avoid the gunk.

"Shoot, Hoss!" Zim shouted.

Hoss then fired more ectoplasmic blast. Dib avoided them and dropped speed.

"Ha! Giving up?" Zim questioned.

"Why are they so stupid?" Mandy and Dib said in unison noticing the mall directly ahead.

"I knew that fool would finally admit de…AHHHHHHH!" Zim screamed noticing the building.

"What?" Hoss said turning around. Soon the three of them saw the impending doom and screamed in unison.

* * *

Just a quick note. From now on, after every chapter, I'll ask a question about it to see if you know a lot about the two series the answer will be in the next chapter. So here it is. 

The disgustingly large man in Gaz's flash back was someone who appeared in Invader Zim, who was he?

Oh and thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Answer: The man who wears the bloaty's pizza hog outfit.

* * *

"There you go, is it as nice and warm as you like it?" Slab Rankle inquired as after dropping Grim and Gaz into a prison cell under the mall. 

"No! It's cold and dark, there are bones older dan me in here, and dat kid with da big teeth won't leave us alone!" Grim complained.

"I'M SO HAPPY" The big teethed boy exclaimed.

"Awwwe…TOO BAD!" Slab replied. "Oh and don't worry about you're weapon of mall destruction here, I'll keep it safe for you." Slab said holding Grim's scythe closing the hole.

"Great, now what do?" Grim inquired.

"Just wait." Gaz replied playing her game slave 5.0.

"Wait! Are you mad woman!?" Grim questioned.

"Trust me, something stupid will happen. It always does." Gaz said not batting an eyelash at Grim.

"I'M SO-" the big mouth boy was about to say.

"SHUT UP!" Grim said before he could finish.

* * *

Zim and his crew could only watch in horror as the jeep had slammed straight into the mall. 

"**MY MALL**_**!" **_Slab Rankle screamed in utter fury and despair.

Zim, Billy and Hoss rose from underneath the rubble.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Slab Rankle said.

"Don't worry, we'll pay for it." Billy said as he began picking his nose. He then pulled out a pen, and a checkbook. "Now what's you're name?" Billy inquired.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" Slab replied with a twitching eye.

"I'm…going…to…kill…all….okay here you go!" Billy said holding out a snot covered check with the name "lime gong ot lik nup Jamal" signed on the bottom, not to mention a clown with a pirate hat.

"Get out of the way or suffer the wrath of Zim and his team of human monsters!" Zim commanded.

"NEVER!" Slab Replied. "I must protect this mall from vermin like you!" He said in rage. "Oh no not you beautiful general pork." Slab replied hugging the pig robot.

"Get them robots!" he commanded. Soon the farm animals fired tentacles left and right at them.

"Scatter!" Billy screamed as they ran in each and every direction.

"Do you think we should help them?" Dib questioned.

"No, let's just watch and enjoy." Mandy said.

It didn't take long for the three of them to be captured.

But before Slab could celebrate, a sedan had suddenly slammed into the mall.

"Not again!" Slab Rankle exclaimed. "WHEN WILL THE PAIN…EEEEEEEND!" Slab Rankle screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Okay where are the dummies that threw Dracula of the road?" Dracula inquired.

"I love drummies." Gir said, apparently falling into Dracula's car after his incident.

"No Way!" Dib Exclaimed. "It's Dracula!"

"So?" Mandy questioned.

"Are you kidding? I've been trying to get proof of him for years!" Dib said pulling out his camera.

He then began taking pictures of the old geezer.

"Hey! What the…cut it out big headed boy!" Dracula said in anger. "It's bad enough Dracula already has a nerd for a grand son!"

"This will not go unpunished." Slab Rankle said. "RELEASE THE ZOMBIES!"

Soon hordes of the undead appeared.

"Now this is something I can handle." Hoss said busting through the tentacles with a Herculean yell.

He then began tearing the zombies to pieces with his chainsaw.

"Take that you stupid zombie!" Billy said poking a zombie monkey with a stick. The monkey didn't flinch at all.

"Come on Billy! We have much work to do." Zim said grabbing Billy.

"NO, I want beat up zombies!" Billy said struggling to get away from Zim.

Zim kept pulling on the stubborn child until a zombie began trying to suck his brains.

"AHHHHH! My beautiful brains are being eaten! Somebody get this thing off of me!" Zim cried.

Hoss soon sliced the skull of the brain sucker and it went flying.

The head hit a small button nearby causing the latch on the cell to open.

"Hey da hole is opening." Grim said pointing to the light that was emitted.

Grim and Gaz poked their heads out of the opening to see the mayhem.

Hoss was going crazy slicing up zombies with any weapon that came to mind. Billy and Gir were messing around in plumber world section of the mall and accidentally broke a faucet causing water to splash everywhere. Dracula was running away from Dib who was still taking photos. Irwin was running away from robot tentacles the farm animals released and Slab was screaming at the destruction of his beautiful mall.

"I told you something stupid would happen." Gaz said as she got out of the hole.

"When you live in Endsville you get use to dis kind of 'ting." Grim replied wipping the dust of his robe. "Now where's my scythe?" he inquired.

The big toothed boy was running around with the scythe playing with the zombie monkey.

"Hey give me dat!" Grim Commanded. "Dats not a toy!"

He began chasing after the two only to get sprayed by Billy and Gir.

"Billy! I order you to...AHHHHHH!" Zim managed to say before getting sprayed in the face. He writhed in pain as the water began to burn him.

Gaz walked right passed all the danger and was soon at the exit were Mandy was.

They both took one last glance at the idiocy.

"Degenerates." They muttered in unison. They then walked off into the distance.

* * *

I think this is the shortest chapter in this whole story. Well anyway, I won't post anymore chapters until I get a review as a response to the question (or just a regular review, but I don't get those anyway.)

Who was the big toothed boy?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Sorry I called chapter six chapter seven.)

Answer: Nick, who was experimented on by Zim

* * *

"Enough of this nonsense!" Zim said as he activated his PAK.

Four long robotic spider legs crawled out of the Pak and lifted Zim off the ground. He then got a laser gun from the PAK as well.

"Die you pathetic pieces of human technology!" Zim yelled as he fired the laser at the robots, saving Irwin.

"And you too, decrepit old smelly human worms." He said as he fried the remaining zombies.

He then used two of the legs to grab Billy and Hoss.

"Oh no you don't!" Slab said as he ran towards Zim. "I won't let you get away with harming my beautiful mall!"

Zim gave him an "oh please" like stare and blasted Slab Rankle. He flew all the way through the hole in the mall.

"I'll be back!" he said as his final words.

The legs retracted into the Pak as Zim dropped Billy and Hoss.

"Now as I was saying, there is much planning to be done." Zim said. He then pulled out a blank panel like device.

"My last base was insufficient, but with this new monument at our disposal, I can make myself a castle!" Zim said as he pulled out a pen.

"Now it's gonna need these…and this…with some of those…yes, YES!" He said as he scribbled on the screen.

It then transformed into a drill and dug underneath the mall. Soon the mall began shaking.

"Huh? What's going on?" Grim questioned as the mall began to transform.

* * *

Mandy and Gaz were at the malt shop drinking smoothes, when suddenly, Dib, Gir and Dracula appeared in a portal.

"Hey this ain't the club!" Dracula said angrily.

"Mandy! Gaz! You have to come quick!" Dib said with urgency.

"Get out of here!" Gaz replied.

"No really, we need you're help!" Dib continued.

"If this has anything to do with Zim or Billy I don't care." Mandy said.

"Wait he can show you what happened." Dib said pointing to Gir.

"Gir, what's this loser talking about?" Mandy inquired.

"Well first the big meanie came and took my piggy, then Aunt Pearl was like "No more piggies!" and, and then-" Gir rambled before getting slapped over the head by Mandy.

"You have five minutes to get serious!" Gaz said clenching fist.

"Okay!" Dib said defiantly. "Gir, play this surveillance tape." Dib said as he placed the cartridge into an opening on Gir's back.

* * *

"Huh? What's going on?" Grim questioned on the video as the mall shook.

Oh no." Dib said with a bad feeling in his stomach.

Soon all the advertising cut outs became gnomes. The stores became prisons and statues of Zim popped up from everywhere. The food court became a laboratory and the elevators where changed to Teleport pods.

"HAHAAHAHAH!" Zim laughed with tears coming down his eyes. "Now there is nothing stopping me from conquering this planet!"

"Hey!" Grim said as he approached Zim.

"Hey Grim, you should try this soda." Billy said in the laboratory section. He grabbed a cup of unknown liquid and gulped it down. He immediately transformed into a chicken. "It tastes funny, bawk you get use to it after a while. BAGAWK!" Billy responded as he pecked his feathers.

"Listen you!" Grim said, poking Zim with his finger. "This was da only place where I could find robes that fit my size, and I won't…" Grim said before something caught his eye. He turned towards a large plasma screen television connected to the ceiling.

"It's beautiful!" Grim said wiping a tear from his socket.

"Yes! Yes it is, and you can rot you're mind with it for as long as you want if you help me conquer the world." Zim bribed.

"It's a deal!" Grim said shaking hands with Zim.

"YEA! Grim is going to join us in…Uhhhh…hey what are we doing again?" Billy inquired.

"I will... I mean _we_, will conquer this planet one piece at a time." Zim said. "First Billy, you will recruit more mindless human soldiers in our army." Zim instructed.

"Okey dokey smoky!" Billy said stupidly.

"Hoss, you will make sure that NO ONE who is against our army gets passed those doors."

"No problemo Reggie." Hoss said.

"And Grim…you will stay here and help me with my experiments." Zim continued.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Grim said flipping channels in a recliner chair.

"ZIM!" Dib said approaching the Irken.

"You're still here? Why don't you beat it, I have much planning to do." Zim said.

"I'm not going to let you take this planet!" Dib said. He then lunged for Zim.

"Hoss! Show our friend here how we greet customers." Zim ordered.

Hoss then punched Dib's lights out.

"AHHHHHHHHH! He's a maniac yo!" Irwin screamed.

"Shut up stupid boy!" Dracula said smacking Irwin behind his head. "'Bout to make Dracula's ears explode!'

"Yes old demon you don't need that pathetic pile of human meat." Zim said, ammused by Dracula's performance. "Join the dark side!"

"Hell no!" Dracula said defiantly. "There's no way Dracula gonna listen to some big nosed dummy." Dracula said pointing to Billy.

"A fat dummy." Pointing to Hoss. "a Green dummy." Ala Zim.

"Or skeleton man." Dracula said towards Grim.

"Fool! You will rue the day you denied ZIM!" his royalness. "Grim send these fools to their deaths!"

"Do I have to? Oh fine." Grim said, answering his own question. Without leaving his reclinor, he opened a portal with his scythe.

"Oh man! Dracula hate skeleton maaaaan…" Dracula said as he was sucked up by the portal.

"Wheeeeeeee!" Gir said as he was absorbed by the vortex.

Dib rose from the ground only to see his fate. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!" He screamed as he was sucked in.

"MOOOOMMYYYYY!" Irwin cried as the portal drew him in closer and closer. He was just able to grab onto a statue however, and was spared as the portal closed.

Zim than approached the fat child.

"Perhaps their some use for you." Zim said with a sadistic look on his face.

Irwin could only wet himself in terror.

* * *

"You see, he's going to use humanity to destroy humanity!" Dib said.

Mandy clenched her fist in rage.

"I could care less about humanity, but _I _AM THE ONE WHO COMMANDS BILLY! AND _I_ AM THE ONE WHO COMMANDS GRIM!" Mandy said in fury.

"And _I'm _eating a sandwich with bacon." Gir said, doing just that.

"So does that mean you'll help?" Dib inquired with his hand out.

"I'm in." Mandy said putting her hand on top of Dib's.

"I'm in!" Gir said doing the same.

"You in Gaz?" Dib questioned.

"Fine I guess." Gaz said putting her hand into the pile.

"Dracula are you in?" Dib inquired.

"The only thing Dracula's gonna be _in _is a fine **fine** lady's bedroom." Dracula said with clear innuendo.

"Speaking of fine ladies, here's one now." Mandy lied.

"Where!?" Dracula said unwittingly putting his hand into the pile.

"Alright, let's go exterminate an alien." Mandy said.

* * *

No question couldn't think of one. Read and review please! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Note: fuck the questions. Just enjoy.

* * *

"So that's Zim's castle?" Mandy said looking at the massive building from behind a nearby bush.

It was made out of pure gold with banners depicting the end of the human race and Irkens enslaving mankind hanging over humongous windows.

"Eh." Gaz said unimpressed.

"You said that he has Billy rounding up more4 troops for his army right?" Mandy inquired.

"Yup." Dib replied.

"Then one of us has to stall him while the rest try to infiltrate the base." Mandy suggested.

"Hurry up and spill the beans already! Dracula's leg is getting itchy." Dracula hastened.

"Okay here's the plan." Mandy began.

* * *

"HEAR ME HEAR ME!" Billy yelled into a mega phone in front of Endsville elementary.

"Come one; come all to the super awesome fun time hullabaloo at Zim's army!" Billy said.

"You get free cake and you get to party all the time and get to blast stuff too." He tried to persuade.

"What's this stupid club about meat!" Sperg said approaching the poorly constructed desk.

"Good day Sperg, if you join my club you get to smash anything you what and won't get in trouble!' Billy convinced.

"Hmmmm. Okay I'll bite. BUT NO SQUEALING, or else!" Sperg threatened.

"Okay just sign here." Billy said.

Sperg signed the paper and in an instant gnomes rose from the ground and took him down under as fast as they came.

"This is fun!" Giggled Billy. "Ooh there's another one!" he said as Mindy approached the desk.

"Welcome Mindy, would you like to help me afford a brain?" Billy inquired.

"Yeah like that'll ever happen, loser." She replied.

"Hey everybody! Why join Zim's stupid army when you can join Mandy's." A voice said.

"Hey! Who dat?" Billy questioned looking at a nearby desk.

"Join Mandy's club now and get lots and lots of free food." Gir said reading from a sheet of paper.

"No way, only losers eat food!" Mindy snickered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get a stomach transplant." She said as she walked off.

"Yoooooou, are going down!" Billy said pointing to Gir.

A man approached the desk.

"Hey mister, join my club!" Billy demanded.

"Hmmm, can you explain to me the benefits of membership?" the man inquired.

"Come to my party, and you get to meet chickenfoot!" Gir said.

"Ooooh I always wanted to meet chicken foot." The man said approaching the little robots desk.

Before he could sign the ground began to shake. Suddenly a gigantic drill rose from the ground. A door on the drill opened up, with Nergal and his son inside.

"Why do I have to go to school on Sunday dad?" Junior questioned.

"Because Junior, if people thought of you become a holy man, people may forget you're the spawn of a demon." Nergal replied as they exited the drill ship.

"Hey Junior, join my army and I'll make sure you get all the friends you want!" Billy persuaded.

"Isn't that cute! Billy has his own little club." Nergal said impressed. "You should join Junior.

"Okay." Junior said as he signed the paper. Gnomes once again popped up from the ground and sucked him into the abyss.

"Oh, it does my heart good to see my son making friends." Nergal said as he once again fell into the center of the earth in his machine.

"Beat that!" Billy snapped at Gir. "Free friends right here!" Billy screamed.

"Did someone say friends?" A boy said as he appeared right behind Billy.

"Uhhhh…yeah." Billy said a bit shocked.

My name is Keef, will you be my friend?" the boy said with a frightening smile.

"Sure if you sign here." Billy said holding up the document.

"If you join my club now you'll get a whole cagillian of friends." Gir tried to sway.

"A cagillion! That's like…a whole bunch right there." Keef idiotically stated. "Where do I sign?"

"Right here!" Gir said pointing to his proof of membership paper. "And don't forget to mark it with a piggy." Gir said as Keef finished signing.

"Now what do I do?" Keef inquired.

"INITIATION!" Gir said as a cannon appeared out of his head.

Before Keef could comment, Gir tossed him inside and sent him flying.

"Bye bye!" Gir said waving his hands.

"Grrrrrrr…" Billy growled as the battle continued.

* * *

Are you sure Gir knows what he's doing?" Dib questioned. "He is a bit…out there."

"Eh, he'll be fine." Mandy said.

"And what about Dracula, do you think he'll be okay by himself."

"He'll be fine!" Mandy said getting irritated. "I gave him a simple job."

* * *

Keef landed in front of Mandy's house with a bang. He rubbed his head and tried to figure out where he was.

"Hey you, dummy!" Dracula said impatiently. "Get up, Dracula ain't got all day!"

"Are you gonna be my friend?" Keef inquired cheerfully.

"Hell no! Dracula gonna make you into a man." Dracula said flexing his old flabby arm.

"What?" Keef questioned in confusion.

"I'm gonna train you so you don't get you're ass kicked on the battle field!" Dracula said. "Now hurry up! Dracula's favorite show 'bout to come on." He said as he dragged Keef to the assumed training grounds.

"And how do you think we're going to get pass the gnomes" Dib questioned as Mandy was constructing some sort of device.

"Shut up already! You're so annoying." Gaz said.

"Okay this should get us inside." Mandy unveiled her creation… a poor wooden gnome costume.

"This is going to get us pass the gnome!?" Dib said with both rage and confusion.

"Shut up and put this on!" Mandy ordered.

"There's no way I'm putting tha…" Dib said as they shoved him inside the wooden suit.

"Uhhhh…hey guys look at me." Dib said as he approached the gnome guards. "I'm a destructive machine like you guys." He tried to persuade.

The gnomes immediately attacked him.

"AHHHH! Help! My spleen! My brain! My spine! My arm control nerves!" Dib cried as the gnomes pounced on him.

Mandy and Gaz were able to sneak passed all the commotion and arrived at the entrance.

But when they opened the door they were greeted by two robots that represented humans and Hoss Delgado.

"Going somewhere kiddies?" Hoss inquired with sarcasm.

"You're not going aaaa-anywhere until you fffff-finsih you're h-homwork!" The poorly constructed female robot said.

"Ti-ti-time for a spanking!" the male malfunctioning robot said as he grabbed the two children.

"What a shame, you should really listen to you're parents." Hoss said as the robots tossed them back to their starting point behind the bush.

Dib crawled back with all the strength his body could give.

"I…hate…you." Dib managed to choke out before fainting.

"This is you're fault!" Gaz said to here dying brother.

Dib could only groan in pain.


End file.
